Consumers often place product orders over the internet from retailers of consumer products such as Walmart. Such product orders are typically fulfilled at distribution centers of the retailer. Generally, at a distribution center, products delivered to a product distribution facility are manually picked from one case and manually packed into in another case for delivery to the consumers and/or brick-and-mortar stores of the retailers associated with the geographic locations of the consumers placing the orders. A disadvantage of such systems is that manual unpacking of cases and manual packing of cases by workers at product distribution facilities is time consuming, requires a significant number of worker hours and results in significant increases in operation costs for retailers. In addition, manual operations by workers at product distribution facilities may be associated with human error, leading to improper products being delivered, further increasing operation costs for retailers and/or resulting in a loss of customers for the retailers.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.